Fallout Stories
by Inferno Heat
Summary: This story is about a boy named John Henson who lost his village when he was younge becuase of raiders and his main goal is to find the leader who paid the raiders for this job. He knows they were paid becuase he found a letter one of them dropped and now that he is 19 and still living on his own he decieded to go around the wasteland and search.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Killing, humanity will never stop killing. Ever since the dawn of time we began to kill, at first we killed animals but that was not sufficient enough. I only say that because then we began to kill each other. Humanity is the ending of life, we will not stop killing unless we have nothing else to kill. Now look were this situation has brought us, the post apocalypse. Now children cannot grow up with schools or even a proper house. Adults rely on selling rad-x, jets, or any other type of drugs they can find. I want you to guess what they do when they cannot find these drugs to sell…you got, they murder other people for their money or what we call now caps. Some people even murder others for fun, like those damned raiders that killed everyone in the small village I used to live in. My name is John Henson, and this is my fallout story…

(**This was the prologue of my story and I will be making more and posting them up yeah thank you for reading this and please try to stick around for more. The only reason why I made this so short is becuase I want to see if you like it so yeah um rate and tell me what you think.)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Im sorry, but this world will be sort of both fallout 3 and Fallout new Vegas once again I am sorry and let the story begin.)

I was only a mere child when my village got attacked by those damned raiders. It was nearly midnight; I was asleep in my tent while all the adults were around a camp fire. They were singing, dancing, and drinking the left over scotch from the other night. Our village was a peaceful village that wouldn't get bothered much and I was grateful about that. But the luck of the village changed at midnight, when one of the adults and a bullet run into the side of his head killing him immediately. I was asleep but after I heard the gunshot I jumped up to my feet. The tent was zipped up and I was afraid to open it, I heard screaming and evil laughter. Then…I decided to unzip the tent.

When I opened the tent, everybody was dead. My mother, my father, my grandpapa, everyone was dead. I walked out tears ran out of my eyes faster than bullets. I got on my knees and looked at my mother's corpse. I closed her opened eyes and continued to cry; when I looked to the side I found a letter on the floor. I picked it up and wanted to read it, so I did.

_Dear, Xerus_

_I have heard you lead the raiders huh? You know that big bad group I hear about on the three dog radio. Yeah, I heard you guys are tough. So I'm asking you to do me a favor. I am a powerful man with a big group of followers myself. My men are ruthless just as yours but we cannot be seen attacking an innocent village. I will need you and your men to attack this village the coordinates will be giving to you later on at the bottom of the letter. I will have my best man sign this as proof that we really want this done. If you get it done, you will be rewarded 800 caps. If you do not kill the boy you will get a bonus 200 and if you don't know how to count that's 1000. Good luck._

_Coordinates: x:10902 E:9022 Small Tekohick Village_

_X__:H__ennery Douglas_

My heart dropped ten feet; the message didn't want anyone killing the boy. The boy must have been me. Then, I felt something hard hit me in the back of the head and I fell unconscious. I woke up, in the middle of nowhere. I thought, this is where my story ends, my legend, my life. But what I didn't know was that it was only the beginning. Now I'm nineteen, and I live with . is a sweet old lady that raised my since I was nine, the time that my family passed. She knew what it felt like losing a family and took me in. I explained to her everything that happened and she understood me. She believed me too neither the less. Now that I'm nineteen I wanted to learn how to use a gun. So she promised today she would let me use her old 9mm pistol and practice at out small towns shooting range.

I walked into our old shack after feeding our Brahmin and our dog bets. was sitting on a chair in the kitchen listening to the enclave radio station. She told me a couple of times that she never really liked that station she only hears it for the classical music. I never really enjoyed listening to the radio station before but it doesn't bother me when she listens to it. Betsy walked inside the house after me and sat beside in the kitchen; I walked towards the old dark kitchen and smiled at her.

"You ready to learn how to use a gun today my boy?" She asked me, a small smile on her face.

"Yes Ma'am I've been waiting for this for a long time now." I admitted excitedly.

I heard her cackle and then she looked up at me seriously, "Remember…if you ever have to use this on somebody in your life, make sure it's worth it and you won't regret it.

"Okay…I'll remember that always." I promised her.

"Good, here take the gun to the shooting range with you and test it out over there." She handed me the gun and I smiled holding the small black 9mm pistol in my hand.

As soon as I got the gun I ran out of that door quicker than a wolf hunting mole rats and ran towards the shooting range. But something continued to stay in my mind, my plan of running away from home to find my village's killer. I wanted to find Xerus the leader of the raiders, Hennery Douglas the man who signed the paper, and the man who pad the damned raiders. But I knew I had to make an alliance with somebody. I have heard of the NCR that have moved here to protect us against the raiders, powder gangers, and Caesars legion. Out of all those people the NCR were fighting I only heard of the legion recently. I can't believe the moved over here to Washington bringing the war along with them. So it is between the NCR and Legion. I believe I should team up with the NCR since they were a well-known alliance that wouldn't hurt the innocent. So today after I leave home with some supplies, I'm heading to the NCR outpost a few miles away. Yes…Yes that is my plan.

_To be continued…_


End file.
